¿Y mi beso?
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: Después de la practica de soccer Endou luce muy cansado y hambriento; Haruna no lo quiere en la cocina y mejor va a buscar diversión a otra parte. Kazemaru/Endou. Fluff Terrible Summary xD One-shot


**- ¿Y MI BESO? -**

**Notas: **La historia esta basada en la primera temporada de Inazuma Eleven en donde Kazemaru solo juega defensa. Y lo siento si nombre demasiado 'Kazemaru' en la historia, no sabia que sinónimo usar.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre), y perdón por todas las faltas gramaticales que mi computadora tiene formato en ingles y es difícil poner todos los acentos y mas. Discúlpenme.

**Disclaimers: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Ojala, pero no.

**Dedicado: **A mi queridísimo amigo: Kurosaki Ichigo. Que me pido e hiciera una historia sobre esta parejita. Espero y te guste.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Todos los jugadores ya habían terminado sus labores del día y cada quien partió a su hogar, ya que aun no era del todo 'Noche' y podían hacer otras cosas aparte de entrenar. Claro, todos menos El Capitán Endou, Haruna y Kazemaru; que aun seguían conversando en la cocina de la casa del capitán sin nada interesante que hacer.

-.-.-

Haruna acompañaba al aburrido capitán, quien estaba recostado en la mesa bostezando repetidamente mientras afuera de la casa, Kazemaru seguía practicando con el balón.

- ¡Tengo hambre! – chillo mientras bostezaba.

- Pero si ya has comido – Exclamo Haruna.

Kazemaru se río por debajo y dejo de jugar para mirar a su capitán.

-Pero tengo hambre –

- Deja de quejarte o no te dejare cenar – le regaño Haruna una vez mas, en esta ocasión si se giro a mirarlo.

- Mmm… - Endou se volvió a recostar en la mesa mientras extendía disimuladamente las manos hacia los platos de comida que Haruna iba terminando de cocinar.

La 'cocinera', quien no era tonta, se percato de las intenciones del capitán y le dio un golpe a la mano de este, haciendo así, que la mano regresara de vuelta a su lugar original.

Luego un par de intentos fallidos de Endou por obtener un poco de comida, Haruna lo saco a patadas de su cocina amenazándolo con que si volvía a intentar robarse algo antes de la cena iba a dejarlo sin cenar. El capitán había chocado con la pared durante su vuelo y luego había caído de espalda en el patio de entrenamiento (El patio es muy grande xD). Pero a pesar de eso se había levantado sin ningún rasguño y riéndose como si acabara de pasar algo divertido, pero cuando recordó que tenia hambre si expresión cambio totalmente y sus ánimos cayeron.

Comenzó a andar por el patio buscando que hacer y su andar lo llevo con Kazemaru, quien se encontraba tirando balones hacia la mini-portería que habia Ahy, contando números exagerados.

Endou ladeo la cabeza y se sentó junto a la pared de la cocina para contemplar a su compañero. En su aburrimiento el capitán comenzó a contar también, solo que el contaba las estrellas que habia arriba de ellos.

- ¿Estas aburrido?

La voz de Kazemaru lo distrajo de su, ya también aburrida labor. Sonrió al darse cuenta que el de pelo verde no se había volteado para mirarlo y aun así había sabido que estaba sentado ahí. En su aburrimiento, Endou bostezo y comenzó a quitarse las lagañas que se acumulaban en los ojos, se recargo en la pared y luego de un rato reanudo su actividad de contar las estrellas del cielo, olvidándose completamente de responder la pregunta que Ichirouta había acabado de hacerle.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Kazemaru era como se veía cuando entrenaba y en ocasiones le daba la impresión de que los delgados pero formados músculos de su pecho, espalda y brazos se hacían un poco más grandes.

Kazemaru bajo la gran pesa y se volvió a ver a su capitán con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – era muy raro ver al hiperactivo de su capitán tan quieto y callado.

- No – le respondió con una sonrisa, no de las enormes que siempre parecía que tenia tatuadas en la cara, sino una mas pequeña y cálida, aunque también era una sonrisa cansada porque se estaba quedando dormido.

- Te estas quedando dormido – le dijo Kazemaru con el ceño fruncido. Coloco el balón en el suelo, y se seco el sudor con la toalla blanca que habia traído de su hogar, luego la tiro detrás de si, sin ningún cuidado. No se fijo donde cayo – Si te duermes en el piso te vas a lastimar el cuello – le dijo luego de caminar hasta él y sentarse en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su cara.

Endou inflo los morritos y se recargo en la pared cerrando los ojos.

Inesperadamente sintió los brazos de Kazemaru pasar por debajo de sus rodillas y por su espalada y sintió como era levantado en el aire y recostado en el pecho del jugador. Recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro del jugador número 2 de Raymond y le rodeo el cuello con las manos, acurrucándose en sus brazos para poder sentir el olor a menta que desprendía y que además de masculino resultaba embriagante.

Endou escucho la puerta abrirse y sintió el andar que dio Kazemaru para llegar a la habitación de el, pero en lugar de colocarlo en su cama lo recostó suavemente en el sillón que tenía ahí. El capitán aun estaba medio despierto, así que se resistió un rato a soltarlo, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo se acurruco y se percato que el sillón tenia el mismo olor que su primer compañero.

- Kazemaru…

- ¿Si? – atendió de inmediato al llamado, acaba de levantarse y se sentó en cuclillas junto al sillón.

- ¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?

El jugador se ruborizo y echo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

- N-no es de noche – respondió aturdido por la extraña petición de su capitán.

- No me importa – respondió Endou abriendo un poquito los ojos para poderlo mirar – quiero que me des un beso de buenas noches.

Kazemaru parpadeo un par de veces aun mas ruborizado, pero el tono de Endou le había sonado a una orden, de modo que suspiro y aparto los cabellos negros que su capitán siempre tenia en la frente y levanto la banda anaranjada de su frente, dándole un inocente beso en esa zona del cuerpo mientras sentía que sus mejillas se ponían mas coloradas.

- Listo – exclamo con un suspiro soltando la cabeza de su capitán y haciéndose un poco para atrás.

Endou abrió los ojos e inflo los morritos poniendo cara de enfado.

- ¿Q-que pasa? – pregunto el de pelo verde con la cara mas roja que antes.

Endou estiro sus manos rodeando el cuello de Kazemaru y jalándolo hacia su cara, plantándole un beso en la boca.

Fue un beso pequeño y por demás inocente, no había pasado de ser un piquete, pero aun así el jugador defensa se había quedado de piedra incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Endou lo soltó y sonrió ampliamente dejando escapar su suave he inocente risita.

- Ese es un beso de buenas noches – le informo acurrucándose en el sillón y cerrando los ojos para poderse dormir.

Kazemaru se dejo caer de espalda y se agarro los labios con la mano derecha sintiendo un curioso cosquilleo que a cada segundo se extendía más por su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera. Volvió a parpadear y contemplo como Endou se había dormido en el sillón. Sonrió con ternura y se levanto acariciando la cabeza del pequeño portero, y antes de irse se inclino suavemente y le dio otro pequeño beso en la boca, para luego acercar sus labios a la oreja descubierta de Endou y susurrar:

- Buenas noches, capitán.

Luego de eso se incorporo y salió de la habitación sin percatarse que las mejillas de Endou se habían puesto rojas y que tenia una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha delineada en su cara.

**FIN**

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Notas finales: **_No se porque, pero presiento que esta historia no tendrá muchos reviews._


End file.
